An Elysion Princess: Prologue
by Keoko-sama
Summary: Sixteen year old Ilia, daughter of Rini and Helios, is the princess of Elysion. But when her world comes crumbling down, she must use the power of the sailor senshi to fight for what she loves most: her family and her home. {please R&R. thanks}


An Elysion Princess: PrologueBy Keoko-sama Hi there. This is my first fan fiction. It's like a prologue/teaser, so if ya like it review so I can know to post the rest. I don't use a lot of dialogue but it seems to work out ok. Ilia is NOT a character which Naoko Takeuchi made up. While Naoko Takeuchi has a brilliant mind and has invented almost all the other characters in my stories, Ilia is my character, not someone else's. So please respect that and don't use her in any other stories (ya, right, like that's gonna happen). So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Please read and review (can not stess this enough!). Thanks.Notes: Ilia's real name is Serenity, just like all the other Moon Kingdom Princess's. She is called Ilia to distinguish her from her mother and grandmother. She was given the name by Elysion's high priestess, Nayu.Helios was originally the priest in Elysion, as some of you may know from the SuperS season. In the manga it was heavily hinted that he and Rini were gonna get married. It also told you that the Amazoness Quartet was Rini's soldiers, and they would protect her when she was older. When Helios married Rini, King Endymion, having no male heir, made Helios Prince of Elysion, and therefore king when Endymion dies.I use all Japanese names for the inners(ex. Lita is Makoto or I will call her Mako-chan) and definitely all the outers( I don't even know the outer's english names). *********************************************Ilia was born in the year of 3251 in Elysion, the beautiful core of the planet Earth. Her parents were the Moon Kingdom Princess, Serenity (Rini) and Elysion's prince, Helios. When Ilia was born, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion traveled to Earth to see their granddaughter. With them came the moon's sailor senshi, the ones protected by the planets of the solar system: Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn sensed a difference in Ilia. She had a feeling tugging at her heart and mind, one that said that Ilia's life would be hard for her, and she would need protection as she grew older. Elysion's high priestess, Nayu, confirmed this feeling. Nayu said that because Ilia was more connected to the Earth than the Moon, her fate was not decided, that she would have to choose her own path, and prove she was meant to be the Moon Kingdom Princess of the 40th century. To protect Ilia, the sailor senshi each gave a piece of their power to Ilia, in the form of a crystal. Then Rini's soldiers, protected by the asteroids Cerce, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, and Para Para, did the same. Finally, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Prince Helios, and Moon Kingdom Princess Rini gave a small piece of their crystals. Serenity and Rini gave from the Silver Imperium Crystal, while Endymion and Helios gave from the Golden Crystal. These crystals were sown into Ilia's baby blanket, and as she became older, her royal dresses, so she would always be protected. In all there were 12 crystals from the soldiers, and a large crystal, half gold, half silver. Laced with power, Ilia was as safe as could be.A month after Ilia was born, when Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the soldiers had gone back to the moon kingdom, a strange force entered the Earth's atmosphere. Undetected and invisible, it landed on Earth, gathering power after its journey. For almost sixteen years, it stayed in the same place, never showing any forms of life, never moving, just resting from its journey. Then, three months after Ilia's 16th birthday, it struck. A group of strangers entered Elysion and attacked the palace. Rini was unable to get a hold of Neo-Queen Serenity; the force had created a barrier around Earth to cut off any type of communication, even spiritual. Neither was she able to use the power of the Silver Crystal. While protecting his family, Helios was wounded while Rini tried to contact Neo-Queen Serenity again. Ilia was the only one who saw him fall.*********************************************Ya well, first fan fic, tell me if ya like it... 


End file.
